Blossoms of Tomorrow
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Fourteen years after the events of "Seeds of Yesterday", Jory Marquet and his wife Toni take their three children back to Foxworth Hall. Deirdre is an aspiring dancer like her grandmother, Darren longs for the approval of the mother who abandoned him and Catherine discovers a secret that breaks her world. The attic's secrets return to haunt them because the flowers never left
1. Chapter 1

**One: Foxworth Hall**

 _Deirdre_

For years Dad had said he never wanted to go back to the house of his mother's childhood and as far as I knew Uncle Bart lived here, so anyone can understand my surprise when Dad told us that we were moving to Virginia to stay at Foxworth Hall indefinitely. Uncle Bart had apparently moved out of state, but that seemed very out of character and he had even signed the house over to Dad - I had only seen Bart on the Holidays and we saw Aunt Cindy more regularly, but if it wasn't for our parents' new workplaces in Virginia I would have been more wary. Dad's artwork had been bought by some big shot buyer who wanted to see more of his artwork and Toni had landed a job at the local pre-school, so that meant Darren and I were starting our Junior year and Catherine was starting her freshman year at Amherst County High School. I decided to keep my mouth shut, especially since my ballet classes had to be put on hold and I had to leave Madame Lopez's rehearsals in our stage production of _Beauty and the Beast_. My understudy Rachel got the role of Belle instead and I was actually happy that she was going to get to play the lead, I just wish I was able to see it.

The car slowly pulled up outside the grand house and I leaned closer to the window to get a better look, it was beyond unreal. It looked like something out of a gothic horror movie with its huge windows and dark brown bricks covered in ivory. My eyes followed the green vines and for some reason stopped at the top window where the attic must have been and I saw what looked like paper flowers faded grey was decorated inside... weird.

"Are you kidding me?" Catherine pipped up, crushing my shoulder as she dived to look out the window and frowned at our parents "this place would scare the shit out of the Adams Family!"

"Catherine, language!" my stepmother warned, turning to give Catherine an exasperated look. Out of all of us, Catherine made it as clear as possible she did not want to leave California but her bad attitude hadn't made Toni or Dad change their minds. They said this was last minute arrangements, but this did feel very well organised to be a spur of the moment thing.

Catherine slumped back into her seat, brushing her shoulder length black hair behind her ear while her doe brown eyes were narrowed in dislike. Even though Darren and I were twins and Catherine was our half-sister, our appearances were like night and day - Darren tall and athletic and kept his blond hair cut short, I had pale skin with long blonde hair that I preferred to keep tied in a ponytail and my icy blue eyes were the same as Darren's while Catherine looked like her mother's double with her olive skin and dark hair.

Darren was too busy listening to music on his MP3 to even acknowledge the house, but looked up as Dad pushed his door open and quickly pulled his headphones out. Ever since we were little, Darren's first instinct has been to help Dad even if he didn't ask for it.

"Need some help, Dad?" before Dad could even respond, Darren was out the car and getting Dad's wheelchair from the back of the car. Dad didn't like all of us making a fuss over him whether he was using his wheelchair or his new crouches and Toni only needed to give small assistance as Dad listed himself into his wheelchair. Some people thought because Dad had lost his passion for dance and life since he was paralyzed while my birth mother was pregnant, but the truth was he was my inspiration and the best father anyone could ask for.

Dad's dark hair was slowly turning grey, but he still kept up his physique and upper body strength that help him move around better. He turned to Toni and pulled her into his arms, grinning as she sat on his lap and beamed like a blushing bride.

"Jory!" Toni laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wheeled himself up the disabled ramp with ease and kicked the door open so he could carry her over the fresh hold "is this really necessary?"

"Yes, I think so." Dad grinned, pulling Toni into a tender kiss and looked at her with a love that you only read about in romance novels. Did he ever look at Mum that way? For as long as I could remember, Toni had been my actual mother and it had merely been brushed aside when I asked questions about Melodie. What had she done to cause them to break up, why did she leave without looking back.

Like I said, I saw Toni as my real mother but I knew Darren wanted to know more about our actual mother... the famous and beautiful Melodie who was currently touring with the Royal Ballet in Europe and didn't give her children a second thought. Screw her, I was going to show her I did not need a woman who ignored me for the last seventeen years in my life and make something of myself.

"It's like watching a shitty Lifetime movie, isn't it?" Catherine asked dully, grimacing at Dad and Toni with a look of nausea and I rolled my eyes at her as I pulled my bag out of the car.

The good thing about this house was that I got to have my own room, which was on the second floor in the northern wing. I took my time making my bed and unpacking my clothes and finding it a little strange to be not sharing with Catherine - although it would be nice to not have to listen to her rock music when I'm trying to study or do my stretches. There was a double bed, but this room was big enough to have two and I even had my very own bathroom which I was definitely pleased with.

Another door kept catching my eye and I assumed it was another wardrobe, but when I went to look inside I saw a long and narrow stairwell instead. Curiosity got the better of me as I climbed the stairs, the wood under my trainers creaking as I came to a white door with peeling paint and a bronze handle. There was something so intriguing about this door and I had no idea why, my hand reached for the aged handle and I slowly turned it as I gently pushed the door open...

"Deirdre?"

Jesus! My hand sprang away from the door as I jumped and spun to see Darren standing at the bottom of the stairs with confusion written all over his expression. He seemed to have missed that he nearly scared me to death.

"Don't do that!" I whispered angrily "get out of my room!"

"Are you sleeping in the attic?" Darren frowned, nodding towards the door behind me "you've been reading too much horror."

I sighed, feeling my chest relax as I walked downstairs and joined Darren in my room, closing the door to the attic behind me and sat on my bed. Darren stood by the wall, his hands shoved awkwardly inside his pockets and he seemed to be on the verge of speaking before coughing uncomfortably. I knew that look, Darren had either done something or knew something he shouldn't.

"What?" I said sceptically, trying to guess from his expression what the matter was.

"Are you seriously okay with moving here?" Darren asked abruptly and I hesitated, but he seemed to guess that I wasn't "I knew it. I wish we never came here, I'd rather be in London..."

"Why London?" I said, frowning at his uncomfortable expression and sensing what he really meant "have you been talking to Melodie?"

"She's our mum!" Darren hissed defensively, then took a deep breath and met my glare with a calmer expression "no, I haven't..."

I knew he was lying and the idea of him talking to our bitch of a mother felt like a betrayal, especially when Toni was everything we could have asked for in a mother and had raised us as her own since we were little. That's what made a real mother, Melodie just gave birth to us.

Before I could say anything else, Toni walked in with an excited smile that faltered when Darren turned and glared at her with a look of distain. I don't think I had ever seen him look at someone with such loathing and it made me super pissed off.

"Is everything okay?" Toni asked gently, but Darren merely shrugged as he brushed past her and slammed the door behind him, Toni looked perplexed as she sat on my bed and gave me a meaningful look "what's the matter with him?"

I shrugged, knowing that it would not help the situation by blabbing and causing unnecessary drama without knowing the facts. I wasn't going to let this go, I'd talk to Darren later and find out if my bitch of a mother had decided to try and make her debut of World's Worst Mother before I talk to Dad and Toni about anything.

"Must be his time of the month," I shook my head and forced a joking smile, but then I noticed she had a stack of papers in her hands "what's that?"

"Your new ballet company," Toni said excitedly, handing me my audition papers "your dad got you an audition for the Rosencoff School of Ballet in Greenglenna. It's a great school and your grandmother actually went there when she was your age, Madame Christo has given you an audition for Sunday."

Wow, this was so thoughtful. Dancing was like breathing to me, it came easily and naturally, but it wasn't easy being the daughter of Jory Marquet because everyone had high expectations of every performance. I wanted to make Dad proud, but I also wanted to make a name for myself and not just in dance but acting as well. Toni came to every one of my showcases and Dad always gave me encouragement, no matter how good or bad my performance was.

"Thanks," I grinned and hugged Toni, feeling safe in her motherly embrace and looked up in slight surprise as Dad rolled into the room "how did you get up here?"

"Your uncle installed an elevator years ago," Dad said brightly as I sat back and looked through my audition details before turning back to him "so I wouldn't be stuck on the ground floor."

I hesitated briefly, but I had to ask as this had been bugging me for the last few weeks.

"Where is Uncle Bart?" I asked, noticing the uncertain look and hesitant pause from both of them before Dad gave a wide smile that looked a little too forced.

"He's staying with an old Harvard friend," Dad said reassuringly, taking my hand and giving my cheek a kiss "don't worry too much about it, just focus on your audition. Madame Christo is a very tough instructor and I want you to show her just how talented you are."

"I will," I said with a small smile "I'll try."

When they had left, I leaned back on my pillows and watched the night sky through my window. This place was truly beautiful, but the mountains surrounding the house felt like walls blocking Foxworth Hall away from the rest of the world. God, I needed to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Birthday Virginia Andrews!**

 **The Dollanganger saga is one intriguing, emotional and seriously messed up and twisted stories - a great read though. The story definitely left a lot of questions about events after Seeds of Yesterday and this story is my interpretation of what happened to the remaining characters after Cathy's story ended. This story will be told from Jory's children's POV and will explore their reactions as they discover their family's dark past.**

 **This story is also dedicated to the Attic Secrets Group, who were my inspiration for writing this fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

 _Darren_

There was absolutely no point of starting classes on Friday, but I was trying to make Dad happy and not cause any trouble. To be honest, I wasn't that keen on moving here but the house suited Dad needs perfectly and it was more accessible so that's what mattered most. What really pissed me off was seeing Toni acting like Mother Teresa and her motherly concern was a load of bullshit, she wasn't Mum. Deirdre was pretty selfish when it came to Mum, she was struggling with depression when she had us and she told me that she was better and had missed us - Toni was just the hired help that took advantage of Dad and now she had her feet under the table. Well, that would be changing soon.

After a night of restless sleeping with nothing but the wind keeping me awake, I rolled out of bed and took a cold shower. The cool water was actually pretty helpful in relaxing my muscles and I was slightly more awake as I left the house ready and drinking an energy drink - there was no way I was eating Toni's greasy breakfast when I had my gym session later tonight. Deirdre stood by her car, looking up at me as she opened her door and Catherine was sat in the passenger seat reading. Things between Deirdre and I have been tense since I slipped up about Mum, but as she had that audition in a couple days she had spent all her time practicing the solo from _Sleeping Beauty_ and I could tell she knew I was speaking to Mum again and hated it - but she had no proof.

"Want a lift?" Deirdre asked and I nodded, I had no idea where the school was. The drive to the school was thankfully quiet, but I knew from the frustrated glances Deirdre was throwing my way that she was worried about Mum and would have probably would have started questioning me _CSI_ style if Catherine wasn't sitting beside her. I wanted to tell her, but I knew that she would react because she hadn't forgiven Mum and I had... she just needed time. Luckily Deirdre and I were in different classes so I didn't have to see her, but getting around this school was a challenge in itself. The building was your typical brown brick high school, but looked like they were trying to drag the school into 2014 and I had to constantly keep referring to my stupid map to make sure I was in the right corridor or classroom.

It was nice to be outside Foxworth Hall, there was something creepy about that mansion that made me feel like there were fifty invisible eyes staring at me. Catherine loved it there and found the fact our family lived there really interesting, but I didn't as it just gave the house more of a mysterious feel and held some seriously messed up secrets.

On the plus side, there were some seriously hot chicks in this school and I as soon as they found out I was a Marquet they were all over me. That to be honest was a huge turn off, my first day after home room consisted of airheads following my around and I really hated shallow people. Fourth period I sat next to a guy who was the definition of nerd - jet black hair, Harry Potter glasses and a _Green Lantern_ T-shirt. Wow, I can't believe high school cliches.

"Hi I'm Victor, are you Jory Marquet's son?" the dude piped up and I reluctantly nodded, focusing on the Smart Board but sure enough "OH MY GOD! You're dad's totally a legend and your mum is gorgeous..."

I tuned out - mainly because I hated hearing people my age how much they fancy one or both of my parents, but a girl walking in caught my attention. Her auburn hair attracted my attention, but I was stunned by her beautiful face which had soft hazel eyes. She sat in the seat two rows in front of me, simply glancing at me before turning to the front of the class. Total indifference, that's new. Not to sound arrogant, but I was a good-looking guy and I was intrigued by this girl already.

"Hey Vicky, shut it." I hushed Victor, cutting him off mid-flow and nodding towards the redhead in front of us "who's she?"

"Oh, that's Nina..." Victor sounded annoyed by my choice of nickname, but continued "she's in the Drama Club, a total prodigy and headed for RADA next year."

Now this girl is definitely my type, gorgeous and an aspiring actress. Unlike my parents and sister, my dreams were for the acting industry and I wanted to do it all: Film, TV and Theater. At the end of Geography, I followed Nina outside the classroom and quickly stepped in front of her where I pulled my rucksack higher over my shoulder and gave her my best charming smile.

"Hey, you're Nina?" I said casually, trying to not be distracted by her hot she looked up closer up.

"Yeah, that's me." Nina said politely, holding her books to her chest "you're the new guy."

That was a nice change. Not being referred to as Jory and Melodie's son, just Darren. Right, I needed to get to the point.

"Yeah, I'm Darren." I said, glad to see she gave a small smile instead of flipping the finger and storming off "I was hoping to join the Drama Club, I've done acting for years and I was wondering if I could audition for anything coming up.

Nina's face lit up as she handed me an audition poster from her rucksack and I looked it over _West Side Story_ , this would be a walk in the park for me.

"Can you even sing?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm a man of many talents," I grinned flirtatiously, only to be mate with an exasperated eye roll as she walked past me and out of the school entrance. My smile faltered as a woman walked in, her honey blonde hair framed her face as she breezed down the corridor with sunglasses covering her face and yet I could recognise her anywhere.

"Mum?"

 _Catherine_

 ** _He lay on the bed with his blue eyes practically closed, his breathing had become hollow and his skin had lost the little colour he had left. Carrie sat curled against Cory's shoulder, her little face looked mature beyond her years as she held his limp hand in hers. I continued to rub his shoulder and glanced at Christopher, sitting at the end of the bed with his eyes cast down to the floor._**

 ** _I was desperately trying to control my fears as I stared down at my little brother, his vomiting had calmed down but my heart was breaking as I felt like the life was being drained out of him. I ignored the sore headache that was rising in my temples and the sick feeling that was stirring in my stomach, all that mattered was Cory._**

 ** _My eyes turned to the door as the lock clicked and Grandmother entered with Momma following behind her, both women silent. Grandmother had a tense expression on her face, while Mother stood there wringing her hands without moving towards the bed as if we had the plague._** ** _Christopher looked up, his expression serious as he looked between both women._**

 _ **"He's been vomiting for hours." Christopher said firmly "I think it might be food poisoning, he needs to go to the hospital."**_

 _ **To my disbelief, Mother stood there as if she had chains bolting her to the spot and looking from Christopher and I fearfully as if her teenagers had some miracle solution that would allow us to remain locked in this room. Cory needed professional help, he needed medical care and why was Mother standing there like a lost child?! She was the adult!**_

 _ **"Why are you just standing there?" I demanded angrily, my rage building inside my chest as I glared at her scared face "don't you care what happens to him?"**_

 _ **I had never felt such hatred as I did now, seeing the woman who I thought would always protect me and now I absolutely loathed her. She was not a mother, she was a money-obsessed whore and she was more concerned about her money than the life of her sick child! Mother's eyes flickered to my face as I walked over to her, my hands balled into fists and she glanced back to Christopher as if looking for support - but Chris was just as angry and scared as I was, he was not defending her horrible deeds anymore.**_

 _ **"Have you forgotten that you're his mother?!" I hissed furiously, seeing an expression finally appear on her face. Her icy blue eyes burned into mine with a pure hatred.**_

 _ **"You..." Mother hissed, leaning closer to me with a look of contempt as her hand clutched her pearls around her neck "it's always you!"**_

 _ **Without warning, her hand whipped out and slapped me hard across the face the impact caused me to stagger sideways and I turned to see her eyes look down on me with unsympathetic eyes. I hated her, I hated her more than Grandmother and would never allow myself to love her again. Carrie and Cory were my everything and I would do anything to protect them, even from our mother! Fighting back tears, I glared at Corrine and slapped her with all my strength and her head snapped to the side with a gasp of shock.**_

 _ **"Cathy, stop!" Christopher shouted, leaping to his feet and yet neither him or Grandmother stepped in as they both saw my anger was beyond either of their control.**_

 _ **"You think you can do anything you want and people will believe you. They'll learn the truth someday!" I hissed angrily, my voice rising with each word as Corrine glared back at me and rubbed her cheek in pain "When your husband learns you have four children locked away in an attic, see how 'perfect' he thinks you really are and your father, too. You won't inherit one damned penny and I'll be glad!"**_

"Catherine Marquet!"

My head snapped up, my breathing fast as I starred wildly around the classroom. It was just a dream, only a dream. It had felt so vivid though and I was still creeping me out how intense that scene was that I had watched through the eyes of that poor girl. Shit, I need to stop reading into a stupid dream and I turned back to Mrs Lockwood as she started speaking again to the class.

One thing kept playing on my mind, that room where the blonde children were kept in my dream... looked exactly like Deirdre's bedroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter two and sorry for the delay in updating, make sure to leave a review to give your thoughts and opinions on the events in this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Deirdre's audition, Melodie's return and bring in the one and only Cindy. I won't give any spoilers about Catherine's visions, but they will play a key role throughout the story**

 **And thanks to Lorraine for the beautiful cover :)**

 **Don't forget to review and keep an eye out for chapter three :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three:**

 _Deidre_

Looking up at the ballet studio that had been the start of my grandmother's career made me feel like I was standing on sacred ground, this building held such family history and that was probably why staring at it gave me chills that ran all over my body. The inside of the building looked just as grand and intimidating as the outside, it also didn't help that I saw Catherine Doll beaming at me from a display on the wall in her graceful outfit as Sleeping Beauty. Crap, was God trying to give me a sign?

The girls I walked past on my way to Madame Christo's office had that stereotypical bitchy mean girl glare as they surveyed me with disapproval in my hoodie and jeans accompanied by sneakers. I definitely looked out of place among these girls who plastered their faces with make-up and a brunette girl that looked like the ringleader of the mean girls was as skinny as a twig and was definitely giving me the death glare. I tried to ignore their whispers as I knocked on the door, gritting my teeth when I heard their sickeningly soft whispers.

"That's Jory Marquet's daughter!"

"The crippled dancer? That's why his wife left him, didn't you read her interview in _Vogue_?"

"She's no better! I heard Melodie what's-her-name gave head to a director to get into the Royal Ballet in London."

"A cripple and a hoe for parents, the girl..."

I'd heard as much as I could take, anger was bubbling in my chest and I turned on the girls with a fierce glare. All the girls looked horrified and fell into awkward silence, except the brunette who gave me a smug smile. I hated these prep school girls, thinking that they had the right to have an opinion on my family just because they're in the newspapers or magazines from time to time. I actually didn't care what they said about Melodie - hell those rumors were probably true, but no one was going to talk smack about Dad!

"Can I help you?" I demanded, focusing on the grey eyes of the Queen Bee as her little followers looked everywhere but at me "word of advice, don't talk shit about my family or the phrase break a leg will be literal for some of you!"

"We weren't-" a small Asian girl started, but fell silent when Queen Bitch rose her hand and silenced her instantly. Those girls needed a freaking back bone! But the brunette seemed to be sizing me up as if for a fight, which I definitely wasn't going to let her intimidate me.

"You're not what I expected," she mused, flicking her hair over her shoulder "I'm Madison, you're Deirdre."

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at Madison as she surveyed my blonde hair with what actually looked like envy as she stepped closer to me with an icy glare.

"You know, your dad's pretty hot..." Madison hissed "for a vegetable"

My clenched fist was grabbed by a firm hand and I turned to see a very old and yet very tough looking dark-skinned woman, her black hair pulled back in a very tight bun and her doe eyes were fixed on Madison's suddenly innocent expression.

"Miss Marquet, please calm yourself." Madam Christo told me firmly, her British accent thick on her voice "and Miss Edwards, if I hear any disrespectful language like that again, I will not hesitate to suspend you from my school."

Madison looked genuinely shocked, her snarky scowl replaced by an oblivious and unrealistic look of innocence as I followed Madam Christo down the corridor.

I changed for my audition, I pushed Madison's comments out of my mind and focused on my routine which was far more important. When I stepped out of the changing room and followed the small hallway to the auditorium, the nerves started to kick in and standing on center stage made it feel all the more real. Madam Christo watched in the rows of seats, taking notes as I danced my routine and focused on the tragedy that fell upon the heroine I was playing. Sleeping Beauty... I embraced her innocent spirit, her kindness, her naivety and the spell that slowly took over her and she fell under the curse.

As the music ended, I fell to the floor and waited as the score faded before standing and waited with baited breath. I know I did good, but if Madam Christo didn't like it I was screwed. Unfortunately, the woman had a perfect poker face and she merely said that we'll talk in her office. Great.

From the photos in her office, you could tell that Madame Christo was a terrific dancer and she was really beautiful - in most of the pictures she must have been no older than me and her posture was perfect. Other pictures were two boys that I could only assume were her sons, both babies and looked utterly adorable.

"Now Miss Marquet," Madame Christo sat at her desk and looked at me like a royal addressing her subjects "I do not care for names and publicity, I judge my students purely on their talent. I had the pleasure of working with your grandparents when I was younger and your parents showed equal talent, but they lived for the thrill and high of the audience applause. Ballet is an art and I'm pleased to say, you understand that art."

"Thank you." I said, completely surprised and was not expecting her to give me such praise.

"Now you do have areas you need to improve on and I believe you understand this?" she asked and I nodded, a small smile creeping on her lips "good, it's nice to know one member of your family can accept criticism. Julian was by far the worst, talented but very arrogant."

"You knew my grandparents well?" I asked interested. I knew Julian was my biological grandfather, but Dad always saw his stepdad Christopher as his father - I know, it's a bit complicated.

"Indeed, they were extraordinary partners in dance but partners in love they weren't so lucky." Madame Christo sighed, reminiscing about a time years ago "it was truly tragic what happened to Julian, but the incident on stage did cost dear Cathy her career."

"What?" I sat stunned as she realised she said something she shouldn't have, but I turned just as the door opened and a guy walked in. He was clearly Madame Christo's son, he had the same dark skin and light brown eyes but he was also incredibly hot. He was an attractive guy around eighteen with full lips and cute dimples, his black hair shaved shot and he was had a nice muscular build. It was also kind of difficult not to stare at his physique when he was wearing a vest that was dripping wet in sweat. Umm...

"Ah Josh, this is our newest student, Deidre. Miss Marquet, this is my youngest son Joshua" Madame Christo jumped at the chance to change the subject "I can't say this officially yet, but you will be a fantastic asset to this company, Deirdre."

"I got in?!" I grinned excitedly, but then remembered my manners and gave my hand to Josh's hand to shake "oh, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," Josh grinned, his accent deep and also British which made him sound extra hot. Damn!

I thanked Madame Christo way too many times before I left the room. In the corridor I saw Madison making out with some guy in blatant sight. That was clearly to make a statement, but I avoided looking at them as I quickly power walked past. He looked like an older version of Josh, it could possibly be her other son. I honestly couldn't care about Madison eating Madame Christo's son's face, I was more concerned with what she said about Grandma - how did Julian ruin Grandma's career?

Outside the studio, I stopped in my tracks as I was met with the sight of a blonde woman leaning against a bright pink car with shades on her face and a big smile on her face.

"Aunt Cindy!" I beamed as Cindy walked over in her way too expensive heels and pulled me into a huge.

"Hey girl!" Cindy gushed, squeezing the air out of me and led me to her car "how's one of my favourite nieces?"

"Good, I just got accepted into Grandma's ballet school." I grinned, wincing as Cindy screamed her excitement in my ear "I thought you were in LA?"

"I can take time out to visit my family." Cindy said a little too coolly as she drove and that made me feel suddenly wary.

Aunt Cindy was a highly paid actress and this film she was really excited about, she constantly bragged about beating Anne Hathaway for the lead role. So why would she suddenly taking a break. God, this town was making me super paranoid.

 _Catherine_

I felt a bad aura about this room as I sat on Deidre's bed and looked about the room, every detail was almost identical to my vision the other day and it was really starting to scare me. Someone had died in here, an innocent child and I could swear I heard a small voice singing sadly in this distance. Those blond children's faces were so vivid in my mind that I felt like they were in the room with me. This house, there was an angry spirit here. A vengeful soul lay unrelenting in the attic and it wanted me, why me? They were the Dresden Dolls, that's what Cory said and his Momma had kept that locked in the attic. He kept asking where Carrie was, but I didn't know and yet he still kept asking for her.

The door flew open and I screamed in horror, Cathy Dollanganger was staring right at me in the doorway. I couldn't stop my screams as the spirit rushed me and I slapped at her to meet real flesh against her cheek.

"Catherine!" Cathy screamed, holding my arms to restrain me "it's me!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled, fighting against her grip as Corrine hurried into the room closely followed by Mum. The ghosts were going to use Mum to get to me "NO! GET AWAY! MUM, PLEASE STOP HER!"

Corrine and Cathy were alive and they knew I knew their secret, the blonde boy had died because of Corrine and the old hag and now they were going to kill me!"

"It's Deidre!" Cathy lied as I threw myself at her and she restrained my kicking and screaming body by pinning my arms against my sides "what's wrong with her!"

Dad rolled in, looking concerned as he wheeled quickly over and felt my forehead. No, he wasn't safe here! The ghosts wanted me! Darkness started to engulf me, but I fought it as the ghost of Corrine pulled Daddy away from me.

"She's burning up!"

"Call an ambulance, NOW!"

The blackness was everywhere, Cory's pitiful song was ringing in my head as my body began to convulse and my throat closed up. I was struggling to breath! Corrine pretended to look concerned, but I knew what she really was - pure evil!

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" I screamed hatefully at Corrine, wanting to rush at her and destroy her beautiful face only Cathy of all people was holding me back "I know what you did to the Dresden Dolls!"

Terror showed on the faces of Mum, Dad and Corrine and I finally let the darkness take me as I fell backwards, Cory's song and I saw a breif flash of a purple garden that was truly beautiful before there was nothing...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review to give feedback. Keep an eye out for Chapter Four coming soon!**


End file.
